


Breathless

by vengefulvalkyrie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulvalkyrie/pseuds/vengefulvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Loki/Reader/Thor fic, which means it's a 'you' fic. No slash, just good old fashioned smutty threesome fun. This was posted as a series of asks on Tumblr in response to a challenge. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Breathless, gasping, strong hands on your hips, your breasts…too many hands, you realize belatedly, and glancing over your shoulder you find blue eyes glinting in the half-light. Suddenly you understand. You will have both brothers this night, a secret desire you dared not admit even to yourself, and you wonder how he knew. The thought is lost to the sharp ache between your thighs as your body is pressed between theirs, dragged down onto the soft bed where hands and lips and tongues claim you. 

As one brother sinks down between your thighs the other kisses you, stealing your breath once more, taking you apart one heartbeat at a time. The grip on your hips is bruising, harder than you’re used to, but you relish the pleasure/pain of it, arching up to seek out more of the lush, throbbing sensation that he’s wringing from your body. Above you the other is making love to your mouth, smooth hands ghosting over your breasts, nipples aching, and you can’t help but whimper against his lips.

It isn’t long before you lose control, body writhing with each flick of a talented tongue against your clit, another tormenting first one nipple and then the other, and your soft sighs become cries as your body betrays you, giving in to the pleasure much too soon. Before you can regain your senses, though, you are being lifted, turned, and you find yourself on your knees, one brother sprawled before you on the bed, the other behind you, the hands on your hips gentle and familiar once more.

Unsure now, you let them guide you, unlacing breeches and freeing the heavy length of cock before your face. You grasp it with hands that tremble, feeling your heart pound in your chest, and you lean down and press a kiss to the weeping tip. The action is familiar but the body is not, and you look up, searching his eyes for approval. He is hungry, you can see it, and you give yourself over to the unexpected pleasure of the moment, taking his length in your mouth as far as you can.

It is then that you feel the slow, decadent slide of a more familiar cock as he impales you; the friction steals your concentration for a moment and your rhythm falters. Long, elegant fingers wrap around your hips and pull you back to meet him until he’s buried so deep within you that you can’t remember your name, only his. “Loki,” you murmur, and the answering growl against your nape is all the response you need. Confident now you resume your ministrations, eager to please both brothers.

The push and pull against your body is overwhelming, almost too much to bear, but you focus on giving and receiving every bit of pleasure you can. The force of one man thrusting within you drives you forward onto the one before you, and you're caught up in a maelstrom of sensation. You can hear yourself purring around the cock in your mouth and strong, callused hands tangle in the hair that falls to either side of your face, urging you on. He's close to coming, his body taut, arching up to you.

Tightening your fist and sucking harder, it's only seconds before he finds his release. The harsh sound that escapes him echoes in your ears as you take in all of him, swallowing each drop greedily before releasing him. He is slack-jawed and spent, and you wonder for a moment what he’ll think of you now when you pass in the hallways or sit at table together. Then the thought is lost as your other lover slips one hand between your legs and circles your clit, drawing a startled cry from your lips.

Now it’s his turn, the one you know best, the one you’ve allowed to claim you as his. He withdraws and turns you, laying you back on the bed beside the prone body of his brother before he shoves your legs apart roughly and drives himself into your wet heat. You reach up and bury your fingers in smooth, dark hair, your gaze softening for him alone, and he leans down to your ear. “Mine,” he reminds you, in case you’ve forgotten. “Yours,” you acknowledge breathlessly as he takes you higher still.

Desperate now you arch up to meet him, shameless in your need, and you are rewarded when he slides his hands under your shoulders and holds you tightly to him, rocking his hips against yours in a rhythm that leaves you writhing beneath him. Every stroke brings you closer to the breaking point and you cling to him, your nails scoring his back. You look up into those startling eyes of his to see him watching you, intent on your pleasure, on finding just the right angle to drive you over the edge.

Your hands trace meaningless patterns on his lean flanks, the smooth curve of his back, and his body trembles against yours as he pulls almost all the way out and then surges back into you. It’s enough to shatter you completely and you come hard enough to see stars, twisting and shuddering with the force of it. In a heartbeat he follows you, the harsh sound of his breath against your neck sweeter than any symphony. You cradle him with your arms and legs, sighing against the coolness of his skin.

In the aftermath you find yourself once again pressed between the two brothers, and your gaze meets Loki’s hesitantly, as if asking for his approval. He leans down and kisses you, his lips lingering on yours for a long moment. You smile, content now, and allow yourself the freedom to fall into an exhausted slumber. Sometime during the night Thor slips away, and you know when you wake that it will never be discussed, never mentioned again, just a pleasant memory of a shared night of passion.


End file.
